


What's Mine is Yours

by QueenofSchmoop



Series: What's Mine is Yours [1]
Category: The Society (TV 2019)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Established Relationship, Fluff, Future Fic, Living Together, M/M, Nebulous Timeline, Possessive!Grizz, Season/Series 01 Spoilers, Sharing Clothes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 18:29:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19256764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenofSchmoop/pseuds/QueenofSchmoop
Summary: Sam gets cold and wears Grizz’s letterman jacket. Grizz finds out just how much he likes that.





	What's Mine is Yours

**Author's Note:**

> Please note, this is set after the Season 1 finale with everything all straightened out (don't ask me how! LOL). Sam, Grizz, Becca and Eden are all living together under one roof.

Grizz is making scrambled eggs—it started as omelets but he kinda had some trouble—for breakfast when he hears the noise behind him. He gives the eggs one more stir then turns around to face his boyfriend. 

“Hey. I made—“ He stops in the middle of his sentence as his eyes take in the sight before him. 

Sam is standing there, smiling. He’s wearing sweatpants and a shirt. Not unusual. Becca has Eden and they slept over at Kelly’s last night. So for Sam to be running around the house Grizz and Sam share with Becca and Eden is not that odd, with them being gone.

What is new, and what has Grizz trying to remember how the English language works, is what Sam is wearing over the shirt. It’s Grizz’s letterman jacket. After leaving the Guard, Grizz had put it in his closet and doesn’t wear it often. It is a bit chilly in the house right now, however. Grizz has a sweater on but feels pretty warm after being over the hot stove. 

He realizes he’s still staring when Sam’s expression turns to concern. 

“I’m sorry,” Sam speaks and signs. “I shouldn’t have put it on without asking first. I can take it off—“

“No!” Grizz shouts, putting his hands out. He clears his throat. “I mean, no, it’s fine. Did you get cold?”

“A bit.” Sam still looks unsure. “I couldn’t find my jacket.”

Grizz took a couple of deep breaths. “You know you’re welcome to anything from my closet.”

“Most of it’s too big for me,” Sam pointed out. 

Grizz nodded, not letting on how much he enjoyed watching Sam swimming his stuff. The letterman jacket was a bit big but not like other clothing. He turned, stirring the eggs again, as he tried to calm down. 

“Grizz,” the voice was right behind him. 

He turned the heat down a bit and reversed his body, to look at Sam. “Yeah?”

“It bothers you that much? I’m really sorry.” Sam began to pull the jacket off. 

Grizz reached out and grabbed hold of him, keeping it on. “That’s not it.”

“No?” 

“You…you look really damn sexy in my jacket. I’m turned on. Like really, really turned on. Trying not to just throw you down on the table and have my way with you turned on.”

Sam’s eyes got wide. He looked down and saw the obvious signs of arousal, then back up at Grizz’s heated eyes. “You like me in your jacket?”

“Hell yes. And, well…,” he trailed off. 

“What?” Sam ran his arms over Grizz’s. “You know you can tell me anything.” They had sworn to not keep any more secrets after Sam had finally spilled the beans about Eden’s paternity, with Becca’s permission. 

“It’s embarrassing.”

Sam blinked. “I won’t laugh.”

Grizz shuffled his feet then looked up. “In that jacket, and I realize this is total caveman thinking and I’m sorry, but,” he swallowed and fessed up, “you look like you’re mine.” He immediately apologized again. “I’m sorry! I know how stupid—“

He was cut off by Sam grabbing him and kissing him hard. “Um…?” He hummed when Sam let go. 

“You’re adorable,” Sam smiled and stepped back. “I think breakfast can wait.”

“Wait for what?”

“For after you take me upstairs and we have sex.”

Grizz exhaled hard. 

“With me wearing your letterman jacket. And _only_ the jacket,” Sam added, licking his lips. 

Grizz whipped around and quickly turned off the stove, pulled the pan of eggs off the burner, then reversed and crossed to Sam. He picked the redhead up and began heading upstairs. Sam, having letting out a surprised yelp, wrapped his arms around Grizz and laughed joyfully. Grizz didn’t seem the smug, satisfied look on Sam’s face. 

 

End

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know if I need to change/add to the tags


End file.
